Type IV Dark Trooper
The Type IV Dark Trooper is the first original design since Oremin resurrected the Dark Trooper program. It is by far the rarest and the most expensive of the Dark Trooper types, but also one of the most dangerous. Designed primarily to take on Force-users, the Type IV is just as adept at handling all manner of opponents. It is distinguished from all of the other types by the fact that it integrates a living ysalamiri inside of its chest cavity, giving it complete protection from the Force, as well as protecting the ysalamiri from all manner of weapons. The first prototypes of the Type IV were created by Reng Kasr in the last year of the Xen'Chi War to counter the threat that GAIT posed. The idea was simple in concept; Kasr drew together several various project ideas into one. Oremin was looking into ways to help the ysalamiri survive better in heavy combat conditions. And, although their phrik armor gave the Dark Troopers excellent protection against lightsabers, the organization was looking into ways to improve the droid's chances against the power of the Force. It all came together when Kasr began contemplating if it was possible to put a ysalamiri into a Type III Dark Trooper's command cavity. The resulting prototypes ended up being a hybrid of the Type II and Type III frames. The Type IV has retained the size and capabilities of the Type III, but is slimmed down to make it faster and more agile. It sacrifices some of the raw power of the Type III to do this, but the trade-off is considered worth it since it has to face off against opponents who have unnatural abilities in both. Slimming down also has the added benefit of allowing the Type IV to use a variety of weapons. The command cavity of the Type III is completely redesigned to support a ysalamiri on an interior nutrient frame. Since the creature is naturally sessile, integrating the nonsentient being into the artificial environment of the droid proved easier than expected. Inside of the Type IV are all of the requirements to sustain life. A ysalamiri can survive inside of a Type IV for several months before the life-support systems need to be purged and restocked. To further improve the durability of these valuable and expensive units, the Type IV is equipped with a deflector shield which was added after taking out the seeker missile system of the Type III. Two generators, one under each shoulder plate, provide enough energy to protect the Type IV against the kind of heavier ordinance that could take out its unshielded predecessors. Last, but not least, the A.I. of the Type IV is just as advanced as the Type III, bordering on true sentience. The capability to learn and adapt forms the core of its programming, ensuring that the Type IV will never fall for the same trick twice. They are also programmed with much of the same knowledge taught to Force Troopers. It uses the same slicing countermeasures of the other types. Category:OreminCategory:Halomek